


Лучший чертов кофе

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gen, Gibbs knows everything
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для WTF Coffee Time 2019. Бета: volhinskamorda





	Лучший чертов кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Damn Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000875) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Клянусь, босс, он должен быть где-то здесь! — ДиНоззо неуверенно улыбнулся человеку, которому национальный напиток Колумбии и Бразилии в последние дни заменил большую часть жидкости в организме, и обнаружил, что тот недоволен.

Гиббс терпеливо сидел на пассажирском месте, смирившись с поездкой. Дело было закрыто, а горы бумажной работы в офисе могли подождать еще немного. Отдавая должное вусмерть накофеиненному состоянию, в котором находился Тони, Гиббс решил, что им с Эбби лучше держаться друг от друга подальше какое-то время, чтобы накопившаяся критическая масса кофеина не сдетонировала в штабе Морфлота.

— Вчера ты говорил, что это через три улицы отсюда.

— Шел дождь. Здесь были ремонтные работы. Или что-то еще, — занервничал Тони.

— Ты ошибся, ДиНоззо.

— Да, босс. Я ошибся. В тот раз. Сейчас я знаю, что мы на правильном пути, — Тони судорожно вглядывался в магазины, стоящие у дороги.

Гиббс смотрел в пассажирское окно.

— Позавчера мы должны были найти его в радиусе квартала и где-то рядом с мостом. Во вторник ты сказал, что это около аэропорта. И сейчас, возвращаясь в офис, ты наматываешь лишние километры и все еще пытаешься отыскать это место.

— В этот раз я еду правильно, — проговорил Тони, стиснув зубы, разглядывая магазины одежды на левой стороне улицы с таким видом, будто они специально прятали эту кофейню.

— Подожди и ты увидишь! Идеальный кофе. Просто идеальный.

— М-м-м.

— Маленький магазинчик. Семейное дело. Сначала выращивают кофейные бобы, потом их же обжаривают. Легальная торговля. Кофе, о котором ты никогда не слышал. Сулавеси и тасманские бобы, кажется, что-то в этом духе. Он идеален. Я должен его найти!

Гиббс оглянулся на Тони и поднял бровь.

— Хм-м-м… Да? Да ты, похоже, одержим этим!

— Конечно, нет. Просто, просто… — Тони ударил по рулю, пытаясь подобрать слова, — это Мальтийский сокол среди кофе. Толстяк заполучил его и спрятал в Бригадон. Если я не найду его сейчас, то в следующий раз он появится только через двести лет.

— Тони.

— Да, босс?

— Ты перепутал фильмы. И проехал мимо. Останавливайся.

— Но…

— Мы проехали кофейню, которую ты ищешь.

Тони ударил по тормозам, спровоцировав недовольное гудение машин, ехавших за ним по дороге, и, вытянув шею, огляделся.

— Что? Где? Я…

— Прижимайся к обочине и паркуйся, — рыкнул Гиббс.

— Да, босс, — сказал Тони, паркуя внедорожник.

— Выметайся из машины.

Тони уже наполовину выпал из водительской двери, всматриваясь назад по улице.

— Это… Это оно! Гиббс! Оно! Это то место! Brewsers, — Тони бросился бежать.

Гиббс вздохнул и отправился за ним. Тони домчался до магазина и так же влетел в него, оставив Гиббса надеяться, что ничего не случится, пока он дойдет. Когда Гиббс добрался до магазина, внутри он увидел жестикулирующего Тони, болтающего с баристой, у которой на лице застыло испуганное и смущенное выражение. Гиббс вошел в магазин.

— Гиббс! Это оно! Подожди, пока попробуешь!

Гиббс проигнорировал Тони и подошел к кассе.

— Привет, Джина.

Бариста улыбнулась.

— Привет. Этот парень с тобой?

— Не беспокойся, он не кусается. Мне как обычно, а ему что-нибудь без кофеина. С собой, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, милый, — прощебетала Джина и ушла выполнять заказ.

Тони стоял с отвисшей челюстью, во все глаза уставившись на Гиббса.

— Ты… ты знал об этом месте?

— Да.

— Все это время. Ты знал о нем, и я...

— Ты выпил слишком много отвратительного кофе и рассказывал мне, что место которое мы ищем, находится в Бригадон.

— Но ты никогда не говорил...

Гиббс пожал плечами.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал.

— Ваш заказ! — в разговор вмешалась Джина, ставя на стойку два кофе. — На ваш счет, мистер Гиббс?

Гиббс забрал кофе, протянул один с большой буквой «Д» на нем ДиНоззо.

— Да. Спасибо, Джина.

— У тебя есть счет… — пробормотал Тони голосом, близким к истерике, хватая свой бескофеиновый кофе.

Гиббс хлопнул Тони по плечу.

— Идем, ДиНоззо. В офисе тебя ждут горы бумажной работы. Я за рулем.


End file.
